Be my Valentine
by JuliBooth
Summary: "Booth resolve realizar um antigo desejo da sua esposa, dos tempos de escola. E depois desta surpresa o Valentine's Day nunca mais será o mesmo para Brennan."


****BE MY VALENTINE

Autora: Juliana Alves

Beta: Michelle Neves

Classificação: PG-13/Romance

Advertência: Nenhuma

Capítulos: One-Shot

Completa: [x] Sim [ ] Não

Nota: Quando forem ler é só dar play na música _Just the way you are - Boyce Avenue_. Saberão o momento certo. Review serão bem vindos.

~.~

Booth chegou no Jeffersionan com seu relatório do caso, ele estava tão concentrado em ler as últimas anotações que não notou que Angela estava vindo em sua direção e ambos trombaram. Por reflexo ele conseguiu segurá-la antes dela cair.

- Booth, eu juro, se eu não amasse a Brenn eu te pegava. – Ela disse e sorriu divertida quando Booth ruborizou.

- Desculpe, Angela. Não vi você.

- Eu percebi. E o que você faz aqui a essa hora?

- Vim buscar a Bones para o almoço. – Ele disse.

- São 3 da tarde Booth, já passou a hora do almoço faz tempo.

- Você a viu saindo para almoçar? – Ele perguntou e esperou a resposta negativa. – Pois é, ela com certeza esqueceu. Deve está concentrada numa ossada.

- Isso é verdade. – Disse Angela e o viu se afastando - Hey, Booth, espere. Preciso falar com você.

- O que foi?

- O que vai fazer com a Brenn no dia dos namorados?

- Não sei ainda, um jantar talvez. Por que?

- É que... ontem estávamos conversando sobre isso. Eu, Cam, Daisy e a Brenn e no meio da conversa falamos dos "_Valetine's Day"_ na escola, mas a Brenn nunca teve isso. – Disse Angela triste. – Ela sempre foi a...

- Eu sei. – Ele falou e suspirou. Mas então sorriu abertamente. – Angela, você acabou de me dá uma ideia.

E surpreendendo ela Booth lhe deu um abraço e saiu em disparada pelos corredores.

- O que você disse para deixá-lo tão animado? – Perguntou Cam logo atrás dela.

- Nem eu sei. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Mas espero que seja uma coisa boa.

**_Dois dias depois... _**

Brennan chegou ao Jeffersionan cedo naquela manhã, ela estava fazendo de tudo para fugir de todas as comemorações do dia dos namorados. Ela sabia que Booth faria algum especial, um jantar ou um passeio, ele era sempre o romântico, porém por mais que ela se divertisse e amasse passar esse dia com ele, as feridas do passado ainda ficavam doloridas nessa época do ano.

Ela colocou a bolsa na mesa e ligou o laptop, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, um minúsculo coração de borracha estava lá, esculpido com os dizeres "Be Mine", ela então lembrou que sempre quis ter um desse. Nas escolas onde estudou nos dias que antecipavam o dia dos namorados todos ganhavam um desse, menos ela. Brennan olhou ao redor a procura de Booth, só ele faria algo assim, mas não havia ninguém por perto, intrigada ela procurou ao redor para ver se encontrava mais alguma coisa, mas não havia mais nada. Suspirando ela guardou o coração e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho, passada duas horas uma batida na porta foi ouvida e um dos guardas estava com algo nas mãos.

- Dr. Brennan? Foi deixado isso na portaria para senhora. – Ele disse e a entregou uma única rosa vermelha e outro coraçãozinho, dessa vez "Sweet love" decorava lá.

Agradecendo ela pegou os presentes e sorriu como uma boba, Angela resolveu aparecer bem nesse momento.

- Hey, Sweetie, o que você... – Mas ela não terminou, arregalou os olhos e sorriu ainda mais. – Oh my God. Brenn, quem lhe mandou isso? Que fofo.

- Como quem, Angela? O Booth. – Ela disse como se fosse obvio.

- Cadê o cartão? – Perguntou Angela curiosa.

- Que cartão? - Falou Booth entrando na sala.

- O que você mandou para Brennan. – Disse Angela e esperou ansiosa.

- Eu não mandei nada para Bones.

- Como não? – Falou Brennan. – Você me mandou essa rosa e dois coraçãozinhos.

-Hã?! Mas eu não mandei nada. Eu ainda nem planejei o que fazer amanhã. – Ele falou surpreso e estreitou os olhos. – Bones, você tem um admirador secreto?

- Não.. eu... quer dizer. Eu não sei. – Ela começou embaraçada e ruborizou. – Eu pensei que era você.

- Ai que romântico, um admirador. – Gritou Angela e recebeu um olhar mortal de Booth. – Desculpa Booth, mas que isso é divertido você não pode negar.

- Ok... vamos deixar isso de lado e focar no caso. – Ele disse aborrecido. – Vamos Bones, precisamos interrogar o suspeito.

E assim foi feito, durante toda a manhã eles interrogaram e correram atrás de pistas, o que os levou a um beco sem saída. Cansados e famintos eles pararam no Diner para o almoço.

- Bones, eu estava pensando em deixa a Christine amanhã com seu pai, o que você acha?

- Eu já pedi. – Ela disse e deu uma garfada no seu prato. - Ele disse que ficaria sem problemas.

- Huum, então você já até convocou seu pai. – Ele disse e sorriu debochado. – Está planejando uma surpresa para mim, Bones?

- Você sabe que eu não sou tão romântica assim, Booth. – Ela disse e revirou os olhos. – Eu só imaginei que iriamos sair.

- Sei...

- Booth, pare. – Ela disse ficando chateada.

Ele deu uma risada para quebrar o clima, o que surtiu efeito, pois ela logo o seguiu. Terminaram o almoço e ambos seguiram para o Jeffersionan, ao chegarem no escritório de Brennan mais um coraçãozinho estava na mesa, agora com "Soul mate" gravado, e estava acompanhado de um envelope colorido. Ao abriu um ursinho abraçando um coração fazia a pergunta crucial: "Be my Valentine?".

Booth se aproximou e levou a mensagem por cima do ombro dela. Sua carranca estava crescendo enquanto ele examinava o envelope e o ambiente.

- Será que esse carinha ainda não percebeu que você é casada?

Brennan não sabia o que fazer, Booth não ficava com ciúmes dela com tanta frequência, até porque com aquele tamanho todo e sendo do FBI nenhum homem se atrevia a aproximar-se demais.

- Tem mais alguma coisa no envelope. – Falou Ele e deixou outro bilhete cair na mesa, nesse havia o endereço do Royal Diner e uma frase: "Serei aquele com a rosa branca".

Brennan viu o rosto de Booth mudar de surpresa para algo perigoso, muito perigoso.

- Booth, você precisa se acalmar, eu não vou a esse encontro. – Ela disse e se aproximou dele.

- Vai sim, assim que você chegar lá eu pego esse idiota.

- E vai fazer o que? Prender ele? – Perguntou ela divertida. – Só deve ser um dos estagiários aqui do Jeffersionan, uma criança, Booth.

- Uma criança bem atrevida. – Ele falou com raiva. – Você vai, nem que seja para eu ver a cara de medo dele quando eu chegar lá.

Incrédula Brennan apenas balançou a cabeça e viu Booth se afastar batendo o pé. Ela então olhou para o envelope, os três corações e a rosa. Tudo pareceu tão... tão Booth, era como ela tivesse sido arrematada para a escola, os pequenos brindes, o mistério de quem lhe enviava, os envelopes com frases simples. Ficou tão feliz em receber isso que até se sentiu mal por está esperando mais, mesmo sabendo que não via de Booth. Sua vida social nunca foi boa, principalmente na escola, e ser conhecida como a Morticia da família Addams não lhe ajudava em nada. Suspirando ela guardou todos os presentes e recomeçou se relatório.

A manhã de 14 de fevereiro começou divertida Booth tinha preparado panquecas e ele tinha enchido a casa de balões vermelhos e rosas. E entre brincadeiras e beijos eles terminaram o café da manhã, por volta das dez da manhã Booth foi até ela e a beijou na nunca.

- Você vai se atrasar para seu encontro. – Ele falou e fechou o laptop que ela segurava.

- Encontro? A gente vai sair?

- Vamos, mas não estava falando do nosso. – Ele disse divertido, esqueceu que eu tenho que assustar seu admirador secreto?

- Booth, eu disse que não vou.

- Vai sim, porque agora eu que estou curioso. Quero saber quem é esse corajoso. – Ele disse a levantou do sofá. – Vem, coloque uma roupa leve e que dê para passear, depois que eu colocar ele para correr nós vamos comemorar nosso dia dos namorados.

Sorrindo ela seguiu para o quarto sem mais discussões, ela estava curiosa também. Colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde claro tinha maguinhas e era bem leve, amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo descuidado e para completar um all star antigo que Booth tinha dado a ela quando eles resolveram passar uma noite de adolescente pouco antes de Christine nascer. Ela se olhou no espelho e sorriu, é... ela estava parecendo uma adolescente. Booth entrou no quarto só de cueca e abriu um sorrisão e com uma cara sapeca gritou e cobriu o corpo:

- Hey garota o que você fazendo aqui? Cadê minha esposa? Olha, ela é ciumenta e é melhor vou sair.

- Deixa de palhaçada, Booth. – Disse ela e jogou uma almofada nesse.

- Você está linda Bones. - Ele disse e olhou para ela com cara de bobo. Ela ruborizou e deixou um selinho nos lábios dele antes de descer.

Booth desceu logo depois estava com uma calça jeans, camisa polo e um all star também. Brennan olhou para ele e gargalhou:

- Quem é o garotão agora?

Ele lhe sorriu charmosamente e pegou a chave do carro, eles saíram de casa de mãos dadas e felizes, nem se deram conta que um casal de adolescente da casa vizinha os encaravam divertidos.

Chegaram no Diner, que estava todo enfeitado e cheio de corações e ursinhos felizes, o ambiente estava lotado e eles quase que perdia uma mesa para um casal que estavam brigando. Ambos sentaram e Brennan o encarou intrigada.

- O que foi, Bones?

- Você vai ficar ai?

- Essa é a ideia.

- Ele vai embora antes de chegar aqui. – Ela disse e esperou ele entender.

- Ohh... você está certa, ele vai pensar que você está em um encontro. – Ele disse e sorriu sem graça. Ele então foi até o balcão e esperou.

Trinta minutos depois Booth se levantou e disse a ela que ia ao banheiro, ele começou a demorar também e Brennan se viu aflita. Ela estava quase indo atrás dele quando a garçonete chegou com uma rosa branca e um coraçãozinho, nele estava gravado "Surprise", ela olhou confusa para garçonete e a moça apontou para entrada do Diner.

Brennan arregalou os olhos e o encarou confusa, ele estava com outra rosa branca na mão, o olhar brilhando e... o maldito sorriso charmoso na face. Ele foi se aproximando e sentou na frente dela:

- Surpresa, Bones.

- Booth? Você.. o que.. mas como...

Ele gargalhou com gosto quando viu ela tentando entender tudo. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou vários coraçãozinhos, e arrumando em fila na frente dela. O primeiro era um "Gotcha", ele sorriu, realmente tinha conseguido engana-la. O segundo um "Be my Date". O terceiro um "Love you" e um por um foi enchendo a mesa com palavras doces e sinceras. Depois que eles colocou todo lá a encarou:

- Então? Você aceita ser minha namorada?

- Já somos casados Booth, acho que passamos dessa fase.

- Não, Bones, eu nunca pedi você em namoro, as coisas aconteceram tão rápido que não segui a tradição. – Ele disse e pegou a mão dela. – Angela falou comigo e disse que você nunca teve um dia dos namorados apropriado na escola. E eu fiquei pensando.. como nenhum garoto tentou chamar você para sair? Se eu estivesse lá, Bones, você seria My Valentine.

- Mesmo eu sendo a nerd e você o popular? – Ela perguntou emocionada.

- Sim, Bones. Você seria a minha Bones e isso que importaria. – Ele sussurrou e foi para o lado dela, amos se encarando enquanto ele quebrava a distancia e unia seus lábios em um beijo doce, inocente, como um primeiro beijo.

Uma emoção tomou conta de Brennan e uma lágrima escorregou de seus olhos, era daquele jeito que ela queria ter sido beijada no seu primeiro dia dos namorados. Mas nunca teve algo sequer parecido. Mas agora ali estava ela, casada com o homem que amava, desfrutando um encontro quase juvenil vivendo emoções que estavam guardas há tanto tempo que chegava a doer, mas ele uma vez disse que criariam novas memórias e estavam fazendo isso agora. Ele colou suas testas e abriu os olhos a encarando e num sussurro falou:

- Vamos Bones, precisamos ir para o cinema. Acabei de comprar as entradas.

- Foi por isso que demorou tanto?

Ele se limitou a sorriu e puxá-la pela mão e eles saíram correndo do Diner e foram para o cinema assistiram a uma comédia romântica, para falar a verdade se beijaram mais que assistiram, gargalharam com as cenas de comedias e dividiram um balde gigante de pipocas.

Ao saíram do cinema Booth a levou a um parque de diversão andaram em vários brinquedos e já na saída passaram pela barraca do tiro, Brennan parou e viu o Smarf de pelúcia.

- Olha Booth, é o Smarf inteligente. Vamos jogar? Pleaseee. – Ela pediu e deu dois saltinhos, seu rabo de cavalo se agitou e ele não pôde resistir a tanta graça, ela tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho que ele tinha certeza que era o mesmo que a Brennan mais jovem possua.

- Ok, Bones. Eu faço isso. – Ele disse. – Sou seu namorado e sirvo para isso.

Ela gargalhou e bateu palmas feliz. Ele falou com o dono da barraca e pegou um arma e com uma pose divertida pegou com apenas uma mão e fechou um olho. Atirou. E a bala passou longe do patinho que tinha que acertar, ele olhou surpreso para ela, Brennan estava com a mão na boca e um olhar divertido. Ele descarregou a arma e só tinha acertado dois patinhos, e isso fez ela se divertir ainda mais. Se aproximando mais dele ela o abraçou por trás e o beijou no rosto.

- Vai de novo, só mais uma. – Ela pediu. Ele afirmou e foi pedir uma nova rodada.

Enquanto esperava outro casal estava fazendo a mesma coisa, e eles tinham, aparentemente, as mesmas idades de Brennan e Booth. A mulher uma loira a encarou com desprezo, assim como as populares olhavam para ela. Ela se sentiu desconfortável e olhou para Booth que fazia a mesma pose de antes, ela sabia que ele estava errado para diverti-la, mas em pensar que ela perderia para aquela mulher seu sangue ferveu, Brennan se aproximou novamente de Booth e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Booth, me mostra como um atirador de elite faz. – Ela disse séria demais e olhou para o lado. Booth seguiu seu olhar e entendeu toda a situação. E com um sorriso divertido ficou na postura de um verdadeiro agente do FBI e em cinco tiros precisos pegou o Smarf da prateleira mais alta.

A loira e cara que estava com ela ficaram com a boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados, enquanto Brennan saiu abraçada com o pelúcia com um sorriso que não cabia nela no rosto.

Já era por volta das sete da noite quando eles chegaram em uma lanchonete, sentaram e Booth pediu o maior Milk-shake do lugar.

- Então, Bones, como está sendo esse dia dos namorados? – Perguntou ele meio tímido.

- O melhor da minha vida. – Ela falou sincera. – I love you.

- I love you too. – Ele disse com um sorrisão e a beijou por cima da mesa. E bem nessa hora garçom trouxe o milk-shake e eles dividiram cada um com seu canudo, como dois adolescentes.

Eles ficaram na lanchonete e assistiram a vários casais dançaram na pista improvisada por causa do feriado, quando o acorde de uma música conhecida começou a tocar Booth a pegou pela mão e a levou ao centro da pista. Com carinho envolveu um braço pela cintura dela e colou seus corpos, ela o envolveu pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. A música estava lenta e ela ouviu Booth acompanhado cada frase:

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, Make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, And I tell her everyday_**

_Oh, os olhos dela, os olhos dela, Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho  
>O cabelo dela, o cabelo dela, Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada<br>Ela é tão linda, E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia_

Ele a apertou um pouco mais e a encarou nos olhos, eles tinha um brilho que ele sempre se perdia, uma suavidade que o deixava paralisado, ali morava uma inocência que ele ás vezes se pegava desprevenido e o emocionava.

**_Yeah, I know, I know. When I compliment her she don't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so. Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me, do I look okay. _****_I say_**

_Sim eu sei, sei. Quando eu a elogio, ela não acredita  
>E é tão, é tão. Triste pensar que ela não vê o que eu vejo<br>Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita. Eu digo_

- Você é tão linda, Temperance. – Ele disse num sussurro rouco e tocou a face dela. Ela sorriu tímida e fechou os olhos com o toque. Ele a contemplou como se ela fosse a mais bela obra prima.

**_When I see your face. _**

**_There is not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are_**

_Quando eu vejo o seu rosto  
>Não há nada que eu mudaria<br>Pois você é incrível  
>Do jeito que você é<em>

- Você sabia que todo dia eu agradeço a Deus por ter me dado você? – Ele continuou no embalo da música. – Você é perfeita, e todo dia quando acordo e vejo quão serena está, meu coração se agita só em constatar que você está lá.

**_And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause, girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are, hey<em>**

_E quando você sorri  
>O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo<br>Pois, garota, você é incrível  
>Do jeito que você é, ei<em>

- Você é tão incrível, Bones. – Ele disse e sorriu. – Não apenas por ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas por ser assim... Única. E perfeita para mim.

**_Her lips, her lips. I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh. She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful. _****_And I tell her everyday_**

_Os lábios dela, os lábios dela. Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse  
><em>_A risada dela, a risada dela. Ela odeia, mas eu acho tão sexy  
>Ela é tão linda. E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia<em>

- E sabe o que mais amo em você, Bones? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Seu coração. Ninguém a conhece como eu, eu sei que por trás dessa força toda você é uma manteiga derretida.

- Eu não sei o que isso significa. – Ela disse confusa e Booth gargalhou.

- Significa que eu te amo como nunca pensei que amaria alguém. – Ele disse e a beijou.

Um beijo carregado de amor e adoração, de inocência e honestidade, um beijo totalmente racional e irracional, uma mistura perfeita de Booth e Brennan, do único jeito que eles sabia, do jeito deles.

Anos depois ela encontraria as fotos instantâneas que tiraram na cabine do parque de diversões, e junto com as fotos todos os cartões de dia dos namorados e os coraçãozinhos coloridos. Ele chegaria e a abraçaria e faria sempre a mesma pergunta:

- Be My Valentine?

THE END


End file.
